All I Want Is You
by xjamieee
Summary: Quinn feels bad about slapping Santana, kinda.. Well not really, but she goes to apologize anyway. But what she walks in on is not what she was expecting to see at all! Pezberry mentions. Faberry and Brittana endgame. The rating will be M in later chapters, I just need to establish some stuff first then bring on the sexy times!


**Okay, So wow. I haven't written anything for a very long time. **  
**So it's 5am here and I got this idea, I wrote it and now I'm publishing it. I needed to get the idea out. So this has not had any amazing editing done to it at all. So yeah, um tell me what you guys think?**

Oh yeah, I don't own anything. I can wish though, right? 

* * *

**Well I wasn't expecting that **

I feel terrible for slapping Santana, okay, I feel bad. Actually, no I don't, the bitch totally deserved it. And I can't believe she had the nerve to slap me back. I'm Quinn Fabray for fuck sake. But I really do need to apologize to her. I need at least one friend if I go crazy again, and I know she'll always have my back

When I get to her house a car I don't recognize is in her drive way.  
"Hmm, maybe her mom has a new car" I mumble to myself as I ring the door bell.  
The door opens and I'm face to face with Santana's mom.  
"Quinn! It's been so long, dear. You look as gorgeous as ever, cariño. Come in, come in! Santana is up in her old room with a friend already. I didn't know you girls were having one of your famous girls nights!" She exclaimed as she walked off back towards the kitchen. "When is Brittany getting here, chica?"  
The friend up in Santana's room isn't Britt?, Weird. Maybe it's one of her new friends from Louisville.  
"I'm not sure, Mrs L" I say as I casually walk towards the stairs "Later maybe. I'll see you later, dinner smells amazing by the way" I say as I smile at her over my shoulder as I walk up the stairs to Santana's room.

The door is closed, but she's not with Britt, so she wouldn't be doing anything right? I contemplate knocking but it's too late and before it even registers, I'm standing at the foot of Santana's bed watching Rachel Berry, Rachel freaking Berry, detach her lips from Santana's and dart off of her lap.  
Like, what the fuck did I just walk in on?! I'm dreaming right?... This would be totally hot if it was a dream and I wasn't so confused.  
"Quinn?!" Rachel shrieks.  
Yep, her voice is like 5 octaves higher. This is real life. I know I wouldn't dream something that annoying.  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" Rachel asked while fixing her hair.  
"Um. Santana. Apologize I came here. Yeah..." I was still in so much shock I couldn't even form a proper sentence.  
Santana looked annoyed. "Rude much? Did the thought of knocking even cross your mind, Preggers?" She spat in my direction while focusing on the sliver of skin that was exposed as Rachel's shirt rode up her stomach.

"Yes, sorry. I just... Your mom said Britt wasn't here so I was just assuming I didn't need to knock" Jesus this is weird. Embarrassing and weird and man, all sorts of messed up. I mean, Rachel is hot, I know this. God do I know this. But her and Santana? Really? Santana hated Rachel in high school!  
Plus, Santana knows that I had a crush on Rachel.. Okay, have. I have a crush on Rachel. I mean she's so sexy and her voice, when it's not so incredibly high it would shatter glass, is so amazing. And those legs in those short... Not what I should be thinking about. Right, back to it. I should be slapping Santana again for this instead of apologizing.

My thoughts were broken when Rachel suddenly jumped off the bed.  
"I um, I should probably go" she mumbled . "It was good seeing you Quinn, seeing as you have only used the metro passes once. And um, I'll text you, San"  
What?! Did she just call her San?  
How long has this been going on!  
I watch in utter shock and disbelief when Rachel leans down and gives Santana a peck on the lips. This can't be happening I chant over and over in my head.  
"See you later, Quinn" Rachel says as she walks past me nervously and out of Santana's room.  
I just...

"What the actual fuck was that, Santana? What about Britt? You know, the love of your fucking life! And Finn, her fucking fiancée?" I was furious. I didn't know how to process any of this. And Santana is just sat there on her bed so casually, looking at me like I'm crazy... Again!

"You done yet, Blondie?" How can she be so calm? Was she just here for what I just walked in on? "I'll take your silence as a 'yes', well, If you took time to let others talk you'd actually know that Britt and I broke up" she said, sadness and pain evident in her voice "And Rachel isn't with the T-Rex anymore. She finally came to her senses" How did I not know that two of my best friends had broken up. Fuck, I really haven't been letting other people talk. And she just called Rachel.. Well, Rachel.

"But.. The last time she emailed me she was with a guy called Brody"  
"And when was the last time you emailed her, Q? When was the last time you emailed anyone? Seriously, he and Brody hasn't been a thing for like 2 months. Hell, Britt and I have been broken up for at least 3 months. Jesus Q" she looked crushed. She was right, I just left my friends behind when I left and I forgot about them when I started that stupid affair with my professor.

I walk over and hesitantly sit on the edge of her bed. "I'm so sorry, San. I've been so stupid lately"  
"Lately?" she scoffed.  
"Ouch. But you're right. So, why did you and Britt break up? I thought she was your soul mate"  
"She is. I was never here. And I couldn't give her what she needed when I was so far away. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time, I really was, Q, but I really don't know anymore. And now she's with that stupid Trouty. I fucked everything up" she sighed. A single tear slid down her cheek. "Rachel... She's nice for now. And I know you had that ridiculous crush on her in school" I winced when she brought it up... And her choice of word to describe it. "But I don't know, we ran into each other, we had coffee then we started fooling around"  
"Um, how long have you been 'fooling around'" I say looking at my lap waiting to hear her answer. I swallow thickly.  
"Um, I guess like, 5 weeks at the most" she says nervously. We can both sense the tension.

"Do you miss Britt?" I ask, finally looking her in the eye.  
"More than anything" she sniffles.  
"If you could, would you get back with her?"  
"In a heartbeat"  
"Then I guess it's time we try and reunite you and get the Unholy Trinity back together" I smile as I nudge her leg. She smiles wide. "You have to answer one question before we do this though, okay?"  
"What?" she looks at me cautiously  
No doubt I've started to blush already.  
"Spit it out, Q. I don't have all night to waste on you. Tana needs her beauty sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" she says while playfully punching my shoulder.  
Here goes nothing I guess.  
"Well, um, do you think that I'd have a chance with Rachel?"

* * *

**A/N: So a little starter chapter. Should I continue? What does everyone think?**  
**So as you can get from this, the story will be Pezberry for a little, not long though, our girls are on a mission to get their girls! Faberry and Brittana will always be endgame when the time comes :)**


End file.
